


Dualscar Gets Cucked

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bukkake, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cock Tease, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Size Difference, Stuffing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dualscar thinks that he’s finally going to pail The Condesce, but Mindfang has other ideas.





	Dualscar Gets Cucked

Dualscar sauntered down the gaudily decorated corridor, trying to hide his grin. He had finally been invited to Meenah’s respiteblock after sweeps of begging and his intensive seduction. He could already see the bucket! Would she feel black, or red? Cod, Mindfang would be so jealous!

Cronus tapped the door with the back of his knuckle, making last minute adjustments to his hair as he ran his fingers through the waxed tips.  
“Cumming!” A voice yelled, Cronus twisting the bedazzled doorknob and pushing the door open, taking the oddly pronounced ‘come in’ as a signal to enter. 

“So, you wanted me~” Dualscar crooned, leaning against the doorframe and pushing his chest out through his opened blouse.

“Fuck off~” Mindfang panted, riding The Condesce’s hips, grinding back and forth as slime webbed her sloppy cunt to her huge bulge. 

“A-Aranea!? What the fuck are YOU doing here?!” Cronus spluttered, Meenah laughing loudly.

“Hon, can you slide off my bulge for a sec?” Meenah asked, a shaking Mindfang climbing off of the seadweller, leaving a trail of blue and pink on the sheets. Cronus watched her chest rise and fall, sweat beading down her petite breasts, dark nipples hard.  
“You were pissin’ me off with all this ‘I love you’ shit, and Aranea over here wanted to show you up, so we came to a little agreement~”

“I fucked Condy before you~” Mindfang teased breathlessly, bulge writhing between her legs. 

“Baby, do you really think that I would EVER let that slimy guppy’s limp bulge near me? I only called him over here to show him that he has no chance with a woman like me!” The Condesce mocked, holding a smug Aranea close.

“Why YOU-“ Cronus charged forwards, fists clenched, but before he could do anything, Meenah swung one of the many full pails at him, the heavy bucket hitting his chest and throwing him to the floor. As the musky pink and blue spilled all over him, Meenah and Aranea approached Dualscar, the landweller stepping on his wrists in a way where he could see every drop of thick slime slip out of her cunt and roll down her thighs, and the way her bulge flicked in the air. He felt his own bulge push against the fabric in his cum soaked pants.

“What’chu tryna do, bitch? You think that you can keep a woman like that from ME? Your tiny-ass bulge can’t please her like I can~” The Condesce raised her foot and began to press onto the bulge, pressing her heel to the base before working it up, Dualscar trying his best not to squirm.   
“Give mama some sugar baby.” Meenah said leaning into kiss Mindfang, her voluptuous bosom pressing against her petite breasts as they rubbed each others bulges, fingers dextrously moving along the slick skin, webbed by slime. Cronus didn’t know whether he should avert his eyes, bulge stirring under his pants as Meenah worked it with her foot.

The Condesce moved her foot to pull down Dualscar’s pants with her toes, the violet bulge springing out and sloshing around in all the cum he was soaked in. Meenah didn’t let up, and began to crush it against the floor, head craned down to twirl her tongue with the smaller troll as she pulled her close, bulges writing together as their hips pressed.

“Bet you wish you were me~” Mindfang teased, pulling away to suck on Meenah’s nipples, hands sinking into her giant breasts. COD he wished he was her.

“Oh I felt that~” Meenah hummed, feeling the throbbing of his bulge. “Do you wanna touch them? Do you wanna SQUEEZE my rumplespheres? Feel them under your big, strong hands as I ride your bulge~”

Cronus remained silent, turning his head to look away.

“Aw, suddenly so shy? Well I guess I’ll just have to leave it to someone who knows what they’re doing~” Meenah held Mindfang tightly in her arms, practically smothering the troll in her cleavage as she lifted her onto the bed, unpinning Cronus. Before he could move though, The Condesce ripped off his slimy shirt and used it to tie him to a fixture on the wall. He could easily break free, but he knew the consequences. Meenah pressed her chest against his, breasts flattening out as she locked lips with him, his bulge eagerly flailing around as he felt her plump lips on his. Just as he began pushing into the kiss, she pulled away from his cum soaked chest with some of the goo on her giant breasts, grinning wide.  
“That’s the only only taste of me you’re gonna get~” Meenah said in a low voice, before wiping off some of the cum off his cheek and putting her fingers on his tongue for him to get a better taste. “Well, almost.”

“Fuckin’ cunt.” He muttered, The Condesce laughing loudly and Mindfang letting out an exaggerated gasp. 

“You talk to your empress like that?”

“Hey baby, lets wash this limpdick losers mouth out. Can’t have him disrespectin’ his queen.”

Mindfang hopped off of the bed and grabbed one of the buckets, hauling it over to the larger woman who picked it up with ease. She grabbed a golden cup off a nearby desk and dipped it in the bucket, the slurry swilling into the cup and dripping down the handle as she put it to his lips.

“Drink up, bitch boy.” Aranea commanded, grabbing his chin and opening his mouth. The thick, rich cum spilled down his raised chin, cum sliding down his throat and filling up his mouth.

“Swallow it for me~” Cronus swallowed down the combined cum, feeling it stick to his throat, mouth and tongue, the strong flavour making him dizzy.  
“Open wiiiiiiiide~” He opened his mouth with a dazed expression on his face as drool and cum rolled off his tongue.

“Mmm, looks like you need more!” More and more cum was shovelled into his mouth, the troll gasping for air in between pungent gulps, the flavour of their cum engulfing his senses as the two girls laughed.

After an eternity the girls got tired and dumped the rest of the bucket on him, more cum sticking to his body. His bulge practically swam through the cum as it desperately flailed, the member throbbing and aching for touch.  
“I hope you learned your place, bitch. Have fun watching your kismesis fuck the woman you’ve wanted for sweeps!” The Condesce taunted, leading a smirking Mindfang to the bed, a mind-numbingly horny Cronus watching as she spread her legs.

“Do Momma a favour and tuck in~” Meenahs voice was a sultry and low in her chest, the empress using her feet to guide Mindfang to her nook and bulge. Aranea began licking and sucking at the tight folds, head buried in her thick thighs as she kissed her wet nook.  
“Mmm~ that’s good~” She hummed, planting her hands on her breasts and squeezing.  
Mindfang began kissing up Meenahs huge bulge, licking up the delicious slime and moaning gently as she took half of it in her mouth, The Condesce’s expression making Dualscar even hornier.

“I’m going to put it in.” Aranea said, moving so the tip of her cerulean bulge was writhing against Meenah’s wet nook for a few seconds, Meenah, not used to penetration moaning out at the pleasurably invasive sensation. Mindfang wasn’t slow or gentle, rapidly thrusting into The Condesce’s gushing pussy, Meenah’s moans cutting off every time their hips slammed together. Cronus could hear the sloshing of their fluids in Meenahs tight cunt, the smaller troll relentlessly attacking her senses as she began rubbing her bulge and squishing her breast, all the while energetically pounding away.

The Condesce didn’t have to pretend to feel good or exaggerate her moans-that cerulean knew what she was doing! Every thrust felt like lightning through her, and every time the thick tendril curled up inside her at the end of the nook she felt like she would lose it, not helped by Mindfang’s nimble fingers on her bulge and squeezing her breast. Meenah’s nook has definitely been more skilfully worked, but it had been SO LONG since she last had her pussy RAVISHED by such an energetic young troll that The Condesce wanted to just melt into her touch.

“Are you ready to cum?” Aranea asked, voice shaky. Shit, she had gotten so lost that she forgot that she was meant to be on top. Meenah noticed Mindfangs panting and sporadic movements, forgoing the dexterous twirling of The Condesce’s bulge and instead firmly rubbing up and down its giant length, her thrusts going from methodical and rough to frantic and animalistic, making her head spin.

“Yes~” She moaned, unable to see Dualscar’s reaction in her haze. She reached her own climax just as Mindfang pumped her full of her creamy cum, the slimy goo spurting out of her rapidly filling nook as Meenah let out an undignified moan. The Condesce thought that she would go insane as Mindfang continued pounding her as she came, the seadweller tensing and writhing against the sheets, her own cum staining her chest.

“Hah~ that was...you’re the best~” Mindfang panted, finally pulling her limp bulge out with a sigh.

“I know baby~” The Condesce replied, regaining her dominance and turning around.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” She teased, looking up and down at the disgraced and unimaginably horny troll, Dualscar drenched in musky cum, bubbles escaping his lips.  
“Don’t worry bitch, there’s another act to this performance.” The Condesce said wryly, rubbing her bulge until it sprung to life “Come on baby, lemme at that nook o’ yours again~”

Mindfang exhaled happily and ran her fingers through her hair before sliding onto Meenah’s thick thighs, wrapping her legs around her wide hips and grinding on her bulge. Aranea hissed through her teeth as the thick tendril burst into her nook, moaning happily as she bounced on the bulge, cum spurting out of her abused pussy already.

Dualscar looked on in lustful envy, in need of release. From the way the two women moaned together, he could tell that he would be there for a while, trapped and desperate to cum.


End file.
